Et si
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: ONE SHOT. Et si Scarlett devenait amnésique après sa chute dans les escaliers ? Amnésique, enfin ... presque


Et si ...

Et si Scarlett était devenue amnésique après sa chute dans les escaliers ? Amnésique ... enfin, presque.

Vous l'avez deviné (ou non), j'ai ressenti il y a deux minutes et demies le besoin urgent de commencer une nouvelle fic. Elle sera sûrement très courte, parce que je crains de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, mais enfin c'est les vacances donc soyons fous ! Cette fic portera donc, pour changer, sur une des histoires les plus mythiques de tous les temps (avec Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Anneaux, Star Wars, Forrest Gump, Dirty Dancing, Moulin Rouge, la Belle au Bois Dormant, la Traviata, Catherine, Sissi ... et tant d'autres) : « Autant en Emporte le Vent ».

C'est un univers alternatif, en partant du moment où Rhett revient chez lui après un voyage de trois mois avec l'adorable petite Bonnie, où Scarlett lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte, où il ne fait que l'accabler de sarcasmes acides, et où en tentant de le frapper Scarlett perd l'équilibre et tombe tragiquement tout en bas des grands escaliers de leur maison.

En effet, il se trouve que j'adore « Autant en Emporte le Vent », mais il y a aussi de nombreux points de l'histoire qui me font beaucoup de peine à chaque fois que je lis le livre ou regarde le film. Tout ce qui arrive à partir de la chute de Scarlett, par exemple. Et toutes les histoires avec Ashley. Donc, j'ai décidé arbitrairement de reprendre tout ça, puisque que ce merveilleux site est fait pour ça ! C'est génial, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Voilà. J'ai décidé d'appeler cette fic « Et si ». Titre bateau, me direz-vous. Eh bien tant pis. Bon, il est temps de s'y mettre. N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou non ! Ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

À bientôt  
**  
Lily Evans 2004

* * *

**

**Et si ...**

— Rhett ...

— Elle revient à elle ! Faites venir le docteur Meade, Mama, je m'occupe d'elle.

— J'y vais, ma'ame Melly.

— Scarlett, tu m'entends ma chérie ?

— Rhett ...

— Je vais aller le chercher. Prissy, reste avec elle, s'il te plaît.

Un instant plus tard, la porte se referma sur Mélanie Wilkes partie chercher le capitaine Butler.

La douleur ... La douleur était atroce, insoutenable. Son corps semblait déchiré et brûlé de toute part. Malgré tout son courage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir faiblement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on arrachait des lambeaux de peau à son ventre. Sa côte brisée la faisait monstrueusement souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. C'était horrible, insupportable ! Il fallait que ça cesse, il le fallait à tout prix. Mais ... Comment ? Et d'ailleurs ... au fond, pourquoi souffrait-elle ? La douleur était si intense qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Elle sombra dans une torpeur remplie de cauchemars et de monstres ...

— Capitaine Butler ! Scarlett vous appelle.

Aussitôt, Rhett bondit de son siège et, rejetant au loin le bout de son cigare encore allumé, il s'élança à la suite de Mélanie qui le conduisit à la chambre de la malade. En la voyant, il eut un coup au cœur. Jamais il ne l'avait vue si pâle, si faible. Son front plissé, ses yeux clos, ses faibles soupirs ... Tout trahissait sa souffrance et sa fragilité. Rhett se précipita au pied de son lit.

— Scarlett ? Scarlett ! appela-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un instant, son corps crispé par la douleur se détendit et elle devint aussi molle qu'un paquet de chiffon.

— Elle n'est pas ... murmura Rhett d'une voix rauque.

— Non, rassurez-vous, je pense qu'elle n'est qu'endormie.

Rhett relâcha en soupirant la main de Scarlett, dont il s'était saisi. « Qu'ai-je fait ? » songea-t-il amèrement.

— Je suis désolée, capitaine Butler, fit timidement Mélanie.

Il faisait tant de peine à voir qu'elle aurait éperdument souhaité lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Mais Scarlett n'avait repris conscience que quelques instants ...

— Vous n'y pouvez rien, Mrs Wilkes. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

— Le docteur Meade va revenir. Je vous alerterai si Scarlett se réveille encore.

Rhett repartit, le regard vide, et rentra dans sa chambre. Avec un profond soupir, il s'assit – ou plutôt se laissa tomber – dans le premier fauteuil venu, et resta ainsi de longues minutes, la tête dans les mains.

———

— Merci d'être venu si vite, docteur Meade.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— Scarlett a repris conscience et a appelé le capitaine Butler, mais elle s'est à nouveau évanouie au bout de quelques instants.

Le vieux docteur s'assit au chevet du lit où Scarlett était allongée, et sortit ses instruments pour l'examiner. Debout derrière lui, Mélanie, Mama et Prissy attendaient son verdict en retenant leur souffle.

— Alors ? finit par demander Mélanie. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Je n'oserais pas prétendre qu'elle va mieux, répondit le docteur Meade, mais enfin j'ai l'impression que son état se stabilise. Pourvu que ça dure et que ça n'empire pas à nouveau. Je vais rester ici un moment pour voir si elle se ranime.

— Merci docteur. Prissy, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper des enfants. Je pense que le capitaine Butler n'est pas ... je veux dire, il a sûrement trop de soucis.

— Oui, ma'ame Melly, j'y vais, fit Prissy de sa petite voix aigue en quittant la chambre de Scarlett.

———

Elle mourait de chaud ... Et elle avait si soif ! La douleur était toujours aussi intolérable. Ses sens la mettaient au supplice et l'empêchaient de reprendre ses esprits. Elle aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux mais ... Oh, elle se sentait tellement perdue ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être que si elle parvenait à ouvrir les yeux ...

— Mrs Wilkes, venez vite, elle se réveille !

Melly, qui s'était éloignée du lit pour laisser de la place au docteur Meade, accourut aussitôt. Le visage de Scarlett était pâle et trempé de sueur froide. Ses paupières se levèrent faiblement pour dévoiler des yeux fiévreux, encore verts et brillants quelques jours plus tôt.

— Mrs Butler, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? interrogea le docteur. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Pouvez-vous parler ?

— Soif ...

— Mama, apporte-lui un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ! fit vivement Melly.

Un instant plus tard, Mélanie approchait le verre des lèvres craquelées de Scarlett et y faisait couler un mince filet d'eau. Scarlett but, toussa, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Son regard était vague et ses joues creusées par la maladie.

L'eau lui avait fait du bien. Pas assez, cependant, pour que la souffrance qui meurtrissait tout son corps lui laisse une seconde de répit. À travers le voile brumeux qui semblait couvrir ses yeux, elle distinguait plus ou moins deux formes, deux corps penchés sur elle. Elle entendait des voix, aussi. Mais elle se sentait si faible, elle avait tant besoin de protection et de réconfort ...

— Rhett ...

— Puis-je aller chercher le capitaine Butler, docteur ?

— Bien sûr, Mrs Wilkes, allez vite !

Rhett ? Pourquoi donc avait-elle prononcé ce nom ? Peut-être parce que ça lui avait semblé si naturel, comme un réflexe. Un réflexe quand elle se sentait faible à ce point. Oui, peut-être que Rhett saurait l'aider ...

— Capitaine ! appela Mélanie

Sans attendre plus de renseignements, Rhett se rua pour la deuxième fois hors de sa chambre et courut s'agenouiller près de sa femme. Elle avait les yeux clos mais semblait éveillée néanmoins. Il prit sa main entre les siennes ; elle était brûlante.

— Rhett ... gémit-elle faiblement.

— Scarlett, c'est moi, je suis là.

Cette voix ... Oh, cette voix ! Comme elle lui faisait du bien, tout à coup, comme elle l'apaisait ! C'était incroyable. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi cette voix masculine et un peu rauque la touchait autant, mais peu importait. Elle voulait voir ... Dans un effort douloureux, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Elle ne vit tout d'abord qu'un brouillard opaque, puis distingua peu à peu les contours de trois formes autour d'elle. Trois personnes près d'elle, alors qu'il n'y en avait eu que deux un instant plus tôt. Qui était la troisième ? Etait-ce ce corps penché sur elle, ce visage sombre dont elle ne percevait pas encore tout à fait les traits ? Une odeur parvenait à ses narines ... une odeur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui lui était familière et la rassurait.

Elle avait toujours aussi mal, mais son esprit semblait enfin plus clair.

— Scarlett, ma chérie, regarde-moi ! C'est moi, Rhett, je suis avec toi.

Encore cette fameuse voix ... Et un nom qu'elle reconnaissait.

— Rhett ? murmura-t-elle.

— Oui, mon amour, je suis là.

Rhett était là, avec elle. Cette simple pensée la revigora plus que tout. Ainsi c'était Rhett, la troisième personne qui était près d'elle. La voix, c'était Rhett. L'odeur, c'était Rhett. Rhett était là. Il venait l'aider, mettre fin à ses souffrances. Elle avait tant besoin de lui ! Déjà, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer un seul instant loin de lui. Pourvu qu'il reste près d'elle ! Qui qu'il soit ... Car au fond, qui était Rhett ?

— Reste ... souffla-t-elle.

— Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je te le promets.

— Capitaine Butler, intervint le docteur Meade, ce ne serait pas très convenable que ...

— Je me moque des convenances ! s'écria Rhett. Ma femme a besoin de moi, docteur, et elle veut que je reste avec elle. Rien ne m'éloignerait de cette chambre.

Le vieux docteur hocha les épaules d'un air las, peu désireux de vouloir déclencher la colère du capitaine Butler.

— Elle est brûlante de fièvre, remarqua celui-ci. Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? Mrs Wilkes, apportez-moi cette carafe d'eau, s'il vous plaît.

Mélanie obtempéra rapidement et tendit la carafe de cristal à Rhett. Il prit le verre resté près du lit de Scarlett, le remplit, et fit lentement boire la jeune femme. Il reposa ensuite le verre et caressa tendrement son front et ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

— Mama, ouvrez la fenêtre, demanda-t-il.

— Vous êtes fou ? s'interposa le docteur. Vous allez faire entrer des courants d'air et faire monter la fièvre.

— Il ne fait pas froid, répliqua Rhett. Et on étouffe, dans cette chambre. C'est malsain.

Il reprit la main de Scarlett et embrassa légèrement le creux de sa paume. Le docteur Meade dut se contenter de maugréer dans son coin, maudissant ces gens qui croyaient toujours tout savoir et ne supportaient aucune objection.

———

Malgré les sinistres pressentiments du docteur, l'état de Scarlett s'améliora nettement dans les jours qui suivirent. Sa fièvre tombait, et elle arrivait à rester consciente de plus en plus longtemps. Mais quelque chose semblait étrange : elle avait toujours un regard vague, se posant indifféremment sur les gens et les choses sans jamais réagir. Il n'y avait que pour Rhett que les yeux verts encore brillants de fièvre semblaient exprimer quelque chose. Scarlett gardait toujours sa main crispée à celle de son mari, et supportait difficilement qu'il quitte un seul instant la chambre où elle reposait. Si, par malheur, elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et que Rhett n'était pas près d'elle, elle gémissait et l'appelait jusqu'à ce qu'il accourre vers elle et la prenne dans ses bras, comme il le faisait auparavant avec Bonnie lorsque la petite fille avait peur du noir.

Les enfants de Scarlett avaient d'ailleurs été autorisés quelques fois à rendre visite à leur mère, mais elle n'avait même pas eu l'air de les reconnaître. Le docteur et Mélanie se faisaient de plus en plus de soucis à ce sujet.

Néanmoins, les jours passèrent et Scarlett ne fit que reprendre des forces. Au bout d'une semaine, elle ne se plaignait plus que de douleurs minimes et avait été autorisée à s'asseoir sur son lit. Son visage reprenait des couleurs et son sommeil n'était plus troublé d'aucun cauchemar. Elle parlait peu, ayant d'ailleurs toujours l'air de ne jamais savoir quoi dire.

Un soir, alors que le docteur Meade et Mélanie étaient tous deux rentrés chez eux, et que Mama et Prissy s'occupaient du ménage et des enfants, Scarlett se retrouva toute seul avec Rhett. Il s'était assis à ses côtés sur son lit et la serrait tendrement dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans ses boucles brunes. Scarlett se sentait bien, et pourtant elle se mordait la lèvre, hésitant à dire à Rhett ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était un secret qu'elle aurait eu honte de dévoiler devant tout le monde, mais elle avait tant besoin d'en parler ! Et Rhett était si bon avec elle, si doux, si attentionné, si ... Rhett ! Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

— Rhett ? fit-elle timidement.

— Oui, mon chou, qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je ... Je voudrais vous parler.

— Eh bien, allez-y.

— ...

Rhett, qui s'était jusque là amusé à jouer avec les cheveux de Scarlett, sentit qu'elle attendait de lui plus d'attention et se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Je vous écoute, Scarlett.

— Eh bien ... Vous allez sans doute trouver ça ridicule, mais ...

— Venant de vous ? Impossible, ma chère ! Après tout, vous êtes une Butler, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Scarlett lui sourit, amusée. Elle adorait cette façon qu'il avait de toujours lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

— Ne parlez pas trop vite, Rhett, vous risqueriez de regretter vos paroles.

— Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, affirma-t-il. Quoique ... Si, à la réflexion, corrigea-t-il ensuite. Mais j'ai retenu la leçon. Alors, parlez donc !

— C'est que ... Je me sens tellement ... Tellement perdue. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne reconnais plus rien, ni personne. Je ne sais plus rien, j'ai l'impression ... d'avoir tout oublié. Si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, par exemple, je ne saurais même pas, à l'heure qu'il est, que je m'appelle Scarlett et que je suis votre femme ...

Tout en parlant, Scarlett avait baissé les yeux et les fixait obstinément sur ses petites mains nerveuses. Elle redoutait la réaction de Rhett ... Finalement, quelques instants plus tard, elle osa relever la tête et croiser le regard de son mari. Rhett semblait avoir été immobilisé par la stupeur. Bouche bée, les yeux ronds, il regardait Scarlett d'un air totalement incrédule. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi abasourdi. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

— Oh, Rhett ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désemparé. Je vous en prie, il faut me croire. C'est déjà tellement dur de ne voir que des inconnus tous les jours, des gens qui ont l'air de me connaître depuis toujours et dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! Et j'ai trop honte pour oser le leur dire ... Vous comprenez, Rhett ?

— Mais, mais ... balbutia-t-il. Pourtant, vous m'avez appelé quand vous vous êtes réveillée. Vous vous êtes souvenue de mon nom.

— Je sais, mais je n'ai pas non plus compris pourquoi. J'avais oublié votre visage, mais votre nom est resté ancré dans ma mémoire, Rhett. C'était même la seule chose que je me rappelais. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé.

— Alors ... fit lentement de Rhett. Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien ? Pas même de Mama, ni de Mélanie ? Pas même ... d'Ashley Wilkes ?

— Je vous dis que non, répondit Scarlett. Qui est Ashley Wilkes ?

— Un de vos amis.

Intérieurement, Rhett entendit une voix lancer un cri de triomphe en lui. Scarlett avait enfin oublié Ashley ! En revanche, elle s'était souvenue de son nom, à lui ...

— Et vos parents, Scarlett ? Et Tara ?

Scarlett secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Tara ... Peut-être avait-elle effectivement déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part ... Peut-être pas.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez oublié Tara, ma chérie, commenta Rhett. Vous souvenez-vous seulement de vos enfants ?

— Mes enfants ? répéta Scarlett.

— Vous avez trois enfants, mon chou. Wade, Ella et Bonnie. Bonnie est également ma fille.

Scarlett fronça les sourcils.

— Bonnie est votre fille, dites-vous ? Mais alors ... qui est le père des deux autres ?

Rhett poussa un profond soupir. Scarlett allait réellement avoir besoin de son aide. À nouveau, il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Après tout, il était l'une des personnes qui la connaissaient le mieux au monde.

— Soyez bien attentive, Scarlett. Je vais vous raconter votre vie.

**Hum ... Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. J'aurais bien aimé caser un baiser passionné quelque part, mais on s'en passera. **

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu, ce petit one-shot ? J'espère bien ... En tout cas, c'est plus ou moins comment j'ai rêvé la relation Scarlett / Rhett. **

**Une petite review, peut-être ? **


End file.
